


Negotiations

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 27 - Against the wall





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please poke me with big mistakes.  
> Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)  
> I think it's clear I'm all over the place now. I hope to write 2 more fics within this event, but all depends on how my week goes.

Chanyeol shakes hands with his client’s in-house counsel and pretends he feels his silenced phone vibrate in his pocket, he takes it out, glances at it and the in-house counsel waves his hand indulgently and leaves with Chanyeol’s assistant. The conference room is then finally empty, Baekhyun taking care of the opposing party some minutes prior and everyone gladly filing out. Chanyeol looks down at his crotch and grinds his teeth. He’s going to kill Baekhyun. He doesn’t care that he is way too good of a litigation lawyer and that Chanyeol’s client is pleased Chanyeol doesn’t have a big head and invited him to join in, and join in early. Chanyeol’s going to plot Baekhyun’s murder and make sure no one ever finds the body. 

Granted, the meeting was boring and probably useless. Chanyeol’s client hoped to push his co-investor into some kind of reasonable deal to avoid the courts, but this was a relationship gone too sour. Chanyeol was pretty confident they’d win the dispute, but the relationship and the joint project would be damaged forever, so out of court settlement was worth the effort. However the other party was senseless and they only achieved scaring their counsel at one point during the meeting. That was is when Baekhyun finally spoke more than one sentence, putting down the facts so bluntly, Chanyeol saw the life flash through the other lawyer’s eyes. 

Still the fact that the meeting brought no result and that they spent hours going in circles was certainly not a reason for Baekhyun to entertain himself by slipping his left hand under the table and driving Chanyeol crazy. He looked composed, alert, a strong presence despite not speaking too often, completely attentive. Yet under the table, his hand first only rested on Chanyeol’s thigh, but as the minutes ticked away he started subtly massaging it, moving it higher and higher. 

By the end of the meeting, his fingers were gripping on the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh, having previously rubbed all over Chanyeol’s dick in his pant leg, insistently until Chanyeol was hard, and his ears were red. Chanyeol kind of hates that Baekhyun knows which way Chanyeol’s dick curves. He’s now convinced Baekhyun sat on the right side of him precisely so he could do this. The only thing saving Chanyeol from some serious embarrassment was the fact his client has finally, after hours, realized this was not going anywhere and ended the meeting. Chanyeol hopes that his´unbuttoned suit jacket was long enough that no one noticed the outline of his hard dick in the pants. The pretend phone call was just a desperate measure to get out of walking his client out of their offices. 

He tries to calm down. He takes his jacket off now that he is alone, pulls his tie down a bit and opens the first shirt button. Inhale, exhale. Chanyeol rolls his shirts sleeves up and starts to gather various papers left behind. He puts all the glasses and cups littering the table onto a trolley that the receptionist will clean up tomorrow morning. It’s so late that he knows everyone’s gone by now, his assistant surely leaving too now the meeting is over. 

His dick unfortunately still aches and his brain is stuck on the small slow smirk on Baekhyun’s lips as he turned at the door before leaving the room. Chanyeol finally grabs all the papers and walks out of the conference room too, resigned to an uncomfortable drive home. He has to pass Baekhyun’s office on the way to his own, and the door is slightly open, the light still on. He changes tracks on impulse, barging in, dropping the papers onto the small extensions on Baekhyun’s table as loud as possible. 

“Byun Baekhyun,” he says loudly, and then gets even more agitated as Baekhyun turns to him from where he is standing by his wall long window, one hand holding the phone to his ear, the other raising to silence Chanyeol easily. Maybe Chanyeol can forego the murder planning, and just kill Baekhyun now. He’s a fierce little thing, rumors are he has a black belt in hapkido, but Chanyeol’s been working out, he could take him on. He wonders how he looks like right now for Baekhyun to look him up and down like … like _that_ , and raise his eyebrow. 

“Of course, sir,” he says, ice calm, into the phone. “I’ll look into it first thing tomorrow.” And after a moment, “Have a good evening, sir.” He unhurriedly puts the phone down, smiles slowly at Chanyeol. 

“You look … distressed,” Baekhyun says calmly, and Chanyeol takes one deep breath and takes a step closer to him. 

“Distressed?” he asks. “Why on earth would I look distressed?” 

Baekhyun hums, coming closer to him. “Well, the meeting was mostly useless.” he says, and takes another step towards Chanyeol, who stumbles back a little. “Waste of my time, I must say,” Baekhyun adds. 

“You’re going to bill it,” Chanyeol says, voice clipped. Baekhyun runs a finger down Chanyeol’s lose thigh, all the way to the tip, and rests his palm where it ends. Chanyeol doesn’t want to, but he steps away again. 

“Well, it wasn’t all bad I suppose,” Baekhyun nods, eyes crinkling in a smile all of a sudden. “I had my fun.” He keeps following Chanyeol’s retreat, and it’s with a pang of panic that Chanyeol realizes he now has nowhere to go, his back to the wall right next to Baekhyun’s still open door. 

“Were you trying to sabotage me,” Chanyeol asks, he thinks it’s not it, but still. Baekhyun slides his hand lower where Chanyeol’s dick, that traitor, twitches, still half hard when Baekhyun easily palms it through his trousers. 

“I was just making sure you _really_ concentrate on the matter at hand,” he says. 

Chanyeol huffs. “What hand?” he asks, and watches, with bated breath as Baekhyun leans closer and closer, Chanyeol’s back pressed into the wall as he tries to flatten himself against it. His eyes, unfortunately, drop to Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun smirks, and reaches behind Chanyeol to shut the door. He doesn’t really pull back though as Chanyeol’s eyes widen. 

“Admit it. You enjoyed it. I _felt_ like you did, anyway,” he says, squeezing at Chanyeol’s dick. 

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol mutters and Baekhyun has to tiptoe, just a little, to brush his mouth against Chanyeol’s. It’s a soft mouth, he must have applied chap stick since he got out of the meeting, and smells like strawberry.

“Please,” he whispers, right against Chanyeol’s lips, and Chanyeol doesn’t manage to curse again before they’re kissing. 

Baekhyun is a whirlwind, and Chanyeol really should have known this is what he wanted and this is what he waited in his office for and this is what Chanyeol agreed to by stepping through his office door. Baekhyun moans contently into the kiss, sucking Chanyeol’s tongue into his mouth, and Chanyeol wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s waist, pulls him up and into him. Baekhyun’s thigh slides between Chanyeol’s own, and everything gets so much hotter, just like that. Chanyeol drags his mouth down Baekhyun’s jaw, an evening stubble already scraping his lips, and sucks at the sensitive place beneath it. Baekhyun throws his head back, giving him the space willingly, and he’s heavy in Chanyeol’s arms like this. His tie is still in place, right around the base of his now red neck and Chanyeol needs it off. He pulls back, and Baekhyun groans unhappily, his hips rocking into Chanyeol’s own. 

“Ugh,” Chanyeol groans, unable to resist pushing back but unhappy with how he can’t seem to deal with Baekhyun’s clothes one handed. “Fuck it,” he groans, then pushes off the wall and spins them around. Baekhyun’s ass hits the wall behind him and he laughs, thumping his head too. 

“So smooth,” he teases, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“Off,” he only says, helping to pull Baekhyun’s jacket and tie off, opening the buttons of his shirt, and deciding it needs to go too. Baekhyun only lazily opens few more of Chanyeol’s shirt buttons, his palm slipping in and running over Chanyeol’s abs.

“Looking good,” he murmurs, and Chanyeol holds his breath, only watches Baekhyun touch him for a moment. “But so slow,” Baekhyun drawls, and pulls at Chanyeol’s tie to bring him close and against Baekhyun’s mouth again. 

Baekhyun’s soft and so warm like this, their hips finding the rhythm again and Chanyeol getting to explore the skin on Baekhyun’s neck, shoulders, and collarbones. Baekhyun’s constantly pushing his hips into Chanyeol’s, insistent, and he groans when Chanyeol moves even a bit back in an effort to kiss more of Baekhyun’s skin. 

“Can we just,” he says, suddenly much more frustrated than Chanyeol as he grabs Chanyeol’s dick through his jeans again. “Was I not clear enough?” 

Chanyeol moans, and his breath hitches when Baekhyun undoes his belt, button and zipper, pulling his cock out. Chanyeol tries to mimic him, pushing Baekhyun’s trousers lower. Baekhyun stops him, pulling a small tube and a foil packet out of his pocket first then he himself gets his trousers and boxers to just beneath his ass. 

“There,” he mutters, handing Chanyeol the tube. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth, incredulous, and Baekhyun only leans forward to peck his mouth. “If you didn’t come to find me, I was on my way to you. Only got cockblocked by a client,” he says, and then hooks one of his legs behind Chanyeol thighs. “Now hurry the fuck up.”

“Don’t you want,” Chanyeol tries, thinking even Baekhyun’s desk might be a bit more comfortable, but Baekhyun whines and tugs at Chanyeol’s dick impatiently. “I’ve been wanting this for hours,” he drawls. 

Chanyeol can’t say no to that, his body hot all over at the idea of Baekhyun sitting in that meeting, all prim and perfect and thinking of being fucked by Chanyeol. He wraps one arm around Baekhyun’s waist again and slips the other one behind him, hand against the cleft of Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun groans, into the skin of Chanyeol’s shoulder, and Chanyeol lubes his fingers and presses two against Baekhyun’s puckered skin. He’s done this enough of times that he knows Baekhyun likes a bit of sting and can take two fingers at once. He’s not sure what it means that he has this knowledge, so he pushes it to the back of his mind, pressing them closer together, and pushing his fingers in. 

Baekhyun gets loud like this and his body practically vibrates against Chanyeol, hips rolling back and forth against Chanyeol’s thigh and into Chanyeol’s fingers. 

“Come on,” he hisses, too soon. “Just get in me,” he’s murmuring and his moans are like litany against Chanyeol's spit damp skin. When Chanyeol doesn’t listen to him, too caught up in the rough way they move together and how he can watch his fingers against Baekhyun’s ass over his shoulder, in how much Baekhyun wants this, Baekhyun bites down on his skin, sucking at it, hard. It’ll bruise, and Chanyeol’s suddenly even more aware of his own cock, heavy between his legs, of the pressure in the pit of his own stomach. 

“Fine, but don’t you complain tomorrow,” he says, pulling back and pushing Baekhyun’s shoulders into the wall. Baekhyun slumps against it, both of his legs on the floor again. His chest is damp and red, his lips swollen and slick, he is watching Chanyeol from beneath his fringe. He looks, debauched and so hungry for this. He’s staring into Chanyeol’s eyes even as his fingers tear the foil and roll the condom on Chanyeol. It’s maddening. Chanyeol runs his palm up Baekhyun’s neck, over his cheek and across his forehead, swiping at the hair so he can see Baekhyun better. Baekhyun’s eyes soften, but only for a moment before they drop down to Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol uses the rest of the lube to cover it, jerking himself off a few times. Baekhyun groans and starts to turn around. 

“No,” Chanyeol says, loudly, stopping him with the hand on Baekhyun’s hip. It wouldn’t be a bad view, by far, Baekhyun’s ass forward, Chanyeol's cock moving in and out, Baekhyun’s face pressed into the wall. Somehow though, Chanyeol wants to taste Baekhyun’s moans on his lips, wants to feel that mouth. He steps closer, sliding both of his hands under Baekhyun’s ass. 

“Up,” he orders, lifting him up, and Baekhyun goes, with a low moan. Like this, Chanyeol presses him into the wall, the two of them as close as possible, Baekhyun's legs hooked behind his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun murmurs, and Chanyeol lets go of him with one hand long enough to align his dick. Baekhyun wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s neck and lifts up a bit, and Chanyeol realizes their trousers aren’t even properly off and his zipper scrapes Baekhyun’s bare ass. Baekhyun hisses and Chanyeol pushes the head of his cock against his entrance. Just then, Baekhyun drops a bit and Chanyeol’s hips jerk forward, more than he’d planned. Just like that, Chanyeol’s cock slides deep into Baekhyun right away, Baekhyun moaning loudly, his thighs tensing. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol swears. Baekhyun’s so tight and he wanted to go slower. Baekhyun half laughs half groans, his head falling onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, teeth digging into it. Chanyeol holds him by the waist and stays still, Baekhyun shaking. 

“Move, Chanyeol, fuck just do it,” Baekhyun says, voice rough and his ass tightening even more around Chanyeol. Chanyeol doesn't want to, not yet, but he also know he’s not going to last much longer. He’s been hard for what feels like forever, and having Baekhyun like this is too much, his thighs shaking despite his personal trainer finally getting him to do leg work at the gym recently. 

“Fine, fine,” he mutters, and tries, pulling his hips back a little and then pushing them forward, Baekhyun hisses, and Chanyeol presses him more against the wall. Baekhyun’s back is not going to like it as Chanyeol starts rocking forward more surely, Baekhyun sliding up and down a little every time, his shoulder blades surely chafing painfully. 

“Yes,” he hisses anyway, “Yes like that, harder,” and Chanyeol tries, does his best, the rhythm fast, thrusts as powerful as he can make them. Baekhyun’s moaning constantly, nonsensical sounds and Chanyeol’s name and asking for more still. Chanyeol channels all his frustration with him into his movements, remembering how it felt wanting to just grab Baekhyun in that conference room and bend him over the table, screw everyone who’d see. 

“Just like that,” Baekhyun practically wails, his cock trapped between them, his ass hot when Chanyeol slides one hand to it. He manages to grab a handful of Baekhyun’s hair with the other one, pull it back. 

Baekhyun's eyes are unfocused, pupils wide, mouth so kissable, and Chanyeol goes in, bite at his bottom lips. His hips keep jerking forward, and it’s so good, the pressure building. 

“Baekhyun,” he mutters, and Baekhyun tries to kiss, his mouth open and hot, but it’s sloppy, and Chanyeol only swallows his moans and tries harder. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Baekhyun is whimpering, and he’s shivering again, his nails digging into Chanyeol’s back, under his shirt. 

Chanyeol is close and he doesn’t think he can let go of Baekhyun’s thighs now to pull him off, can’t hold him up without his hands. He needs Baekhyun to come soon too. He slides his lips across Baekhyun’s jaw, up to his temple. Baekhyun cries out at the next hard press of Chanyeol’s hips, and Chanyeol tries to do the same again, the exact angle, fast. 

“Come,” he whispers against Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun’s thigh muscles jump under his hands. “Come for me,” Chanyeol urges, biting at Baekhyun’s earlobe, and thank heavens, Baekhyun does, his cock pulsing between them, his ass squeezing around Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol presses up and into him only two more times, lost in the sounds Baekhyun makes, in the tension of his body, and tips over too, with a low groan. 

Chanyeol tries to hold Baekhyun up, leaning into him heavily, pressing him into the wall just so they stay upright. Baekhyun mewls, shivers still, and Chanyeol locks his knees in and rides his own orgasm out, only a few tiny jerks oh his hips here and there as he spills into the condom. 

It takes a while before he can take a breath, his chest expanding against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun presses a hand between them, pulls at Chanyeol’s tie a little. 

“You need to give me your personal trainer’s phone number. He did wonders,” he says. 

Chanyeol’s muddled brain barely catches on. “I thought you had a gym you went to,” he says. 

“Ah, I do, but I want to personally thank him for the experience of your hulk body ramming me into this wall and your legs doing god’s work. You used to be so scrawny when we started here.” 

Chanyeol opens his mouth, but he doesn’t know what to say other than, “You’re an idiot.” He didn’t even know Baekhyun noticed things like that about him, especially not in the past. 

Baekhyun shakes with laughter, and Chanyeol ends up slowly sliding down to his knees, taking Baekhyun with him, legs suddenly jello. It makes Baekhyun laugh harder. 

When Baekhyun calms down a little, Chanyeol pulls at his hair again, making him look up from where he is for some reason leaving another hickey on Chanyeol’s chest between giggles. “Promise to never do that again. I almost came while we discussed anti-corruption principles. If you don’t promise, I’m never inviting you on a case again. I don’t care that you’re the best and want to be the youngest partner in the history of the firm, any of that.” 

Baekhyun first preens at the praise but then he fidgets, his eyes turning serious. Heps quiet though and Chanyeol shifts, slips out of him and leans back against the door next to him. Baekhyun stays silent, so Chanyeol only sighs and takes off the condom, tying it and managing to get it into the trash can by Baekhyun’s desk. Though they probably should take that trash out themselves. 

“I’ll promise,” Baekhyun says finally, his hand playing with the pocket of Chanyeol’s trouser. “If you date me so I can stop trying to get you have sex with me in the office or firm events.” Chanyeol almost breaks his neck with how sharply he looks to the side at Baekhyun. Baekhyun glances up, but then focuses on his fingers again and adds quickly. “I mean, your desk digging into my ass is hot and all, but I can totally do vanilla sex in bed if I’m sure it will eventually happen.” 

“Uhm,” Chanyeol’s brain is reeling. Of course he’ll date Baekhyun, he’d love to date Baekhyun, he’d wanted to for some time now. He’s just thought Baekhyun wasn’t really interested in that. He always riled Chanyeol up, got whatever it was he wanted then acted like it was nothing, other than maybe means of getting a side job from Chanyeol’s clients once in a while. Chanyeol remembers, too well, the first time they got intimate. It was Baekhyun blowing him under his desk and demanding Chanyeol doesn’t go to the partner but to him for help with the litigation. Chanyeol didn’t mind, he’d do so anyway, but ... 

“Or not,” Baekhyun snips when Chanyeol stays quiet. “Whatever.” 

He moves to stand up and Chanyeol grabs his hand, pulls so that eventually Baekhyun collapses into his chest. He manhandles him around until Baekhyun’s straddling his legs and Chanyeol can look into his cute, cute eyes. He swipes at Baekhyun’s hair, his matted fringe once again hiding his gaze, and rubs his thumb across Baekhyun’s thin lips, red with all the kisses. 

“You have yourself a deal,” he says. “I also have a home office, so--”

Baekhyun leans forward and kisses him, hard, and Chanyeol ends up laughing into the kiss. 

Baekhyun pulls back, seemingly put out, but then he shakes his head. “Well, dating opens up a lot of new possibilities. There’s the shower sex, there’s the kitchen sex, and now I know what you can do, I’m sure we can test how sturdy your and my walls are, in general. And I never promised not to grope you in a restaurant.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, trying to sound put off, but bursting into laughter, even as his ears redden again at all the options Baekhyun is presenting. 

“If you change your mind, next time I’m crawling under the desk during your end year evaluation and blowing you while Yunho goes on about not enough billables.” 

Chanyeol can’t believe this. Baekhyun's eyes are shining with relief and hope and his mouth looks so soft as he looks at Chanyeol. 

“Noted,” he says, “but honestly I don’t think it’s going to be an issue.” 

Baekhyun leans forward for another kiss, softer this time, almost gentle, and Chanyeol’s butt is starting to go numb sitting on the floor like this, and he knows at some point cleaners are gonna come to their floor to tidy up, but he kisses back and only thinks about how that meeting wasn't so useless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
